The present invention relates generally to the field of computing device resource conservation, and more particularly to identifying and managing redundant digital content transfers.
Digital content transfers frequently occur over a network. For example, users may share videos or music on a social media site, through a messaging service, e-mail, via a peer-to-peer application, etc.